


A Lost Passion For Art

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Mama Bear Ink [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Underverse - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Self Isolation, Self-Esteem Issues, at the beginning, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: “Who are you?”“the part you threw away.”“Why did I throw you away?”“Because you were hurt. You were angry. You were sad. And alone. You couldn’t bare it.”"Passion originates from a conversation that happened with Bookwyrm in chapter 9 of my 'In Which' fic.Passion and his story are mine, the rest belong to others. :3Chronicle belongs to shigxx
Relationships: (if you squint) - Relationship, Abyss/Chronicle, Ink & Passion
Series: Mama Bear Ink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729639
Comments: 414
Kudos: 37





	1. Can I Offer You This Pink Night Lamp In These Trying Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/gifts).



It hurts. It hurts so bad to be alone like this. Why? Why was he the only one? Why couldn’t they understand?

He tried, he tried so, so hard. He hoped for a future in this endless expanse of white. He hoped that the others could have seen the potential future they could have led together but....

But they didn’t care for that.

All they wanted to do was listlessly stand there, reacting only barely when _____ interacted with them.

No. They didn’t even wanted. They just... they just missed what _______ had. They were too incomplete.

They can’t care like he does.

Eventually, he had recognized this giant obstacle.

Why only him?

Why him?

He can’t handle this.

He doesn’t want to hope anymore.

He doesn’t want to feel anymore.

He doesn’t want to be here in this endless expanse of white when he had seen a glimpse of what could have been, felt what could have been.

It hurts it hurts it hurts.

He cries. He screams. A hand reaches out to him. His empty brother speaks words to him.

He doesn’t want to listen to a barely finished script.

He tugs. He pulls. The pain strains against his entire being, stretches out.

Right before he finally breaks through the strain he hears a tiny, minuscule voice.

“Wait...”

But it was too late.

_”I DON’T WANT TO BE FORGOTTEN!”_

_“I JUST DON’T WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!”_

———————————————

“No!” Is the words that broke out of his barely formed mouth as he feels himself get permanently torn away. “Don’t do this-“ it’s too late. He had already done it.

_I want to live._

_I have so much hope for the future._

_I don’t want to throw away that potential future._

But he was already thrown away.

The pink hued piece of a once whole soul screamed into the True Void he woke up in.

But nobody came. Nobody heard. 

And nobody remembered.  
________________________

_How long has it been since then?_

_**I do not know.** _

A beacon travels through the endless expanse. A beacon, an embodiment of hope, an embodiment of love....

An embodiment of compassion, still burning brightly in the bleak nothingness.

_I have been walking for who knows how long now._

**But it’s not so bad, is it?**

**Out of sight, out of mind, not bringing pain into anyones heart...**

**Not driving them mad, to the point they throw him away.**

Not again. He doesn't want to be a burden like that again.

A sound, another presence echoed, and the soul piece paused in his advancement, blinking, phantom eyes softening as the sound was made again…

So heartbreaking…

The soul piece walked towards the direction of the noise, until his light shone upon the other unfortunate soul trapped here with him.

A familiar form... memory not necessarily his own flashed before his eyes, the image of a skeleton with the same strange form, with fracture lines running down one eye and going up in the other...

 _"🏱☹☜✌💧☜ ✋ 👎⚐ ☠⚐❄ 🕈✌☠❄ ❄⚐ 👌☜ ☞⚐☼☝⚐❄❄☜☠"_ the Gaster wailed, the soul piece recognizing the being for the type of character it was. 

His being ached at such a cry.

"ℌ𝔢𝔩𝔩𝔬." he spoke for the first time he had formed, voice soft, the empathy he feels for the longing the other being had shining within him. 

_"🏱☹☜✌💧☜..."_

"ℑ 𝔞𝔪 𝔰𝔬 𝔰𝔬𝔯𝔯𝔶 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔥𝔞𝔰 𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔭𝔢𝔫𝔢𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔶𝔬𝔲..." how could he help him? Was there a way he could help him? He wanted to help him, to give him the ability to make a choice...

 _"✋...✡⚐🕆☼ ☹✋☝☟❄..."_ the gaster reached out with his hands, barely able to keep himself together, and the other letted him, the white monochrome of the other contrasting against the pink glow the soul piece's phantom hand made. _"💧⚐ 🕈✌☼💣... ✌☼☜ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☠ ✌☠☝☜☹✍..."_ the voice spoke in awe now, hope growing within the other from the simple touch.

"𝔒𝔥, ℑ'𝔪 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔩𝔦𝔨𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱... ℑ'𝔪 𝔰𝔦𝔪𝔭𝔩𝔶 𝔞𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯 𝔴𝔞𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔯𝔢𝔯 𝔞𝔯𝔬𝔲𝔫𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔰𝔢 𝔭𝔞𝔯𝔱𝔰..." he chuckled, his being aching at the memory, and warming at the hopeful way the other looked at him from where he was keeling over. "𝔇𝔬 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔴 𝔬𝔣 𝔞 𝔴𝔞𝔶 𝔟𝔞𝔠𝔨 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯𝔰𝔢𝔩𝔣?...ℑ 𝔠𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡 𝔱𝔯𝔶 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔥𝔢𝔩𝔭 𝔶𝔬𝔲, 𝔬𝔯 𝔨𝔢𝔢𝔭 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔭𝔞𝔫𝔶 𝔦𝔣 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔴𝔦𝔩𝔩 𝔥𝔢𝔩𝔭." 

_"❄☟✌☠😐 ✡⚐🕆...."_ the other murmured, squeezing his hand like a lifeline, and the soul piece let himself be tugged closer to the other as he seeked further comfort. _"✋ ❄☟✋☠😐... ✋ ❄☟✋☠😐 💣✡ ☟☜✌👎 ✋💧 👍☹☜✌☼☜☼ ☠⚐🕈...🕈☟⚐ ✌☼☜ ✡⚐🕆✍?"_

"ℑ 𝔠𝔞𝔫'𝔱 𝔞𝔫𝔰𝔴𝔢𝔯 𝔴𝔥𝔬 ℑ 𝔞𝔪 𝔟𝔲𝔱...ℑ 𝔲𝔰𝔢𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔟𝔢 𝔭𝔞𝔯𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔰𝔬𝔪𝔢𝔬𝔫𝔢. 𝔅𝔲𝔱 ℑ 𝔠𝔞𝔲𝔰𝔢𝔡 𝔥𝔦𝔪 𝔱𝔬 𝔥𝔲𝔯𝔱, 𝔥𝔬𝔴𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯 𝔲𝔫𝔦𝔫𝔱𝔢𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔡 𝔦𝔱 𝔪𝔞𝔶 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔟𝔢𝔢𝔫, 𝔰𝔬 𝔥𝔢 𝔢𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔯𝔬𝔴𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔪𝔢 𝔞𝔴𝔞𝔶... ℑ 𝔞𝔪 𝔫𝔞𝔪𝔢𝔩𝔢𝔰𝔰."

_"✌☟... ✋ 👍✌☠ 💧☜☜ 🕈☟✌❄ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜ ☠⚐🕈📪 ✋ 👌☜☹✋☜✞☜ ✡⚐🕆🕯☼☜ ✌ 💧⚐🕆☹ 🏱✋☜👍☜ ❄☟☜☠✍ ✋ ✌💣 💧⚐☼☼✡ ☞⚐☼ 🕈☟✌❄ ☟✌🏱🏱☜☠☜👎 ❄⚐ ✡⚐🕆.."_

His head wasn't falling apart, trying to become one with the void as much as it was before, so the soul piece patted the head that leaned against his collar bone. The other was bigger compared to him. "ℑ𝔱'𝔰 𝔣𝔦𝔫𝔢. ℑ 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔞𝔠𝔠𝔢𝔭𝔱𝔢𝔡 𝔴𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔭𝔢𝔫𝔢𝔡 𝔟𝔶 𝔫𝔬𝔴." and he had.

"✋ 😐☠⚐🕈 ⚐☞ ✌ 🕈✌✡ ✋ 👍⚐🕆☹👎 ☝☜❄ ⚐🕆❄... 👌🕆❄ ✋ ✌💣 ☠⚐❄ 💧❄☼⚐☠☝ ☜☠⚐🕆☝☟ ❄⚐ ✌👍👍⚐💣🏱☹✋💧☟ ✋❄."

The soul piece hums, letting the other hug him tighter and draw further comfort from his presence. They stayed like that for what could feel like hours. The gaster told him of his world, of how he was forgotten by his own creator, how he was supposed to play an important role as a father, but then it was filled with different events. Thus he was thrown away, only a concept sketch at best. 

It was all too familiar... but unlike him, the other had his own fully developed AU. He was simply not a part of it.

The soul piece, feeling cracked from the others plight, came up with an idea, and made an offer. 

"𝔚𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔦𝔣 ℑ 𝔤𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔢𝔫𝔬𝔲𝔤𝔥 𝔰𝔱𝔯𝔢𝔫𝔤𝔱𝔥 𝔱𝔬 𝔤𝔬 𝔟𝔞𝔠𝔨?"

"👌🕆❄ ✋ 🕈⚐🕆☹👎☠🕯❄ 👌☜ ✌ 🏱✌☼❄ ⚐☞ ✋❄..."

"𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔴𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡𝔫'𝔱 𝔟𝔢 𝔭𝔞𝔯𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔱𝔬𝔯𝔶𝔩𝔦𝔫𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔢 ℭ𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔱𝔬𝔯 𝔦𝔫𝔱𝔢𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔡 𝔬𝔣 𝔠𝔬𝔲𝔯𝔰𝔢... 𝔟𝔲𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔠𝔞𝔫 𝔰𝔱𝔞𝔯𝔱 𝔞 𝔫𝔢𝔴 𝔰𝔱𝔬𝔯𝔶𝔩𝔦𝔫𝔢, 𝔬𝔫𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔦𝔫𝔠𝔩𝔲𝔡𝔢𝔰 𝔶𝔬𝔲, 𝔠𝔞𝔫 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔫𝔬𝔱?"

Silence returned, then was rebroken. "🕈☟✌❄ ✌👌⚐🕆❄ ✡⚐🕆✍"

"ℑ 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔴𝔞𝔦𝔱. ℑ 𝔠𝔞𝔫𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔟𝔢 𝔞 𝔭𝔞𝔯𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔞𝔫𝔶 𝔰𝔱𝔬𝔯𝔶 𝔶𝔢𝔱."

"...✋☞ ✋ 🕈☜☼☜ ❄⚐ ☝⚐ 👌✌👍😐📪 💣✌✡👌☜ ✋ 👍✌☠ ✌☹💧⚐ ☞✋☠👎 ✌ 🕈✌✡ ❄⚐ 🏱🕆☹☹ ✡⚐🕆 ⚐🕆❄..."

"𝔄𝔰 ℑ 𝔰𝔞𝔦𝔡, ℑ 𝔠𝔥𝔬𝔬𝔰𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔟𝔢 𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢. 𝔅𝔢𝔰𝔦𝔡𝔢𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱, 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔦𝔰𝔫'𝔱 𝔞 𝔭𝔩𝔞𝔠𝔢 𝔪𝔞𝔡𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔯𝔢𝔪𝔢𝔪𝔟𝔢𝔯, 𝔟𝔲𝔱 𝔡𝔬 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔴𝔬𝔯𝔯𝔶, ℑ 𝔴𝔦𝔩𝔩 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔣𝔬𝔯𝔤𝔢𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲." 

It was the simple truth. 

"....❄☟✌☠😐 ✡⚐🕆....."

The soul piece's glow grew brighter as Gaster's hope increased.

"....🏱✌💧💧✋⚐☠..."

And he returned.

The soul piece blinked at the last word he heard, and smiled to himself bitterly. "𝔓𝔞𝔰𝔰𝔦𝔬𝔫, 𝔢𝔥? ℑ 𝔰𝔲𝔭𝔭𝔬𝔰𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔦𝔰 𝔞 𝔣𝔦𝔱𝔱𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔫𝔦𝔠𝔨𝔫𝔞𝔪𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔪𝔢."

He continued walking, answering the call of other forgotten souls...

He will wait till Ink was ready to accept him again.


	2. The Abyss Yoinks The Void’s Lava Lamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LADS I LOCATED CHRONICLE AND I AM NO LONGER DISTRESSED HAVE A GUCCI DAY

Passion, as was his name now, comes across several lost, and forgotten souls. All of their stories heartbreaking and warm in equal measures, and all of them not willing to let go of the life they left behind.

For the most part, they are all different versions of Gasters, some from AU’s Ink has heavily interacted with, and some barely at all. Passion doubts that there is an AU Ink hasn’t been involved with at all though, wether it’s the Creation of it or its storyline. 

_𝔓𝔞𝔰𝔰𝔢𝔡 𝔞𝔯𝔬𝔲𝔫𝔡 𝔩𝔦𝔨𝔢 𝔞 𝔱𝔬𝔶, 𝔴𝔦𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔟𝔲𝔯𝔡𝔢𝔫 𝔬𝔣 𝔣𝔯𝔢𝔢𝔴𝔦𝔩𝔩 𝔱𝔬 𝔪𝔦𝔫𝔡 𝔦𝔱._

Some of them are Monster Kids,

_”My parents... will you tell them I’m here?” **”ℑ’𝔪 𝔰𝔲𝔯𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔶 𝔴𝔦𝔩𝔩 𝔟𝔢 𝔤𝔩𝔞𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔥𝔢𝔞𝔯 𝔦𝔱 𝔣𝔯𝔬𝔪 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔪𝔬𝔯𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔫 𝔪𝔢.”** “Oh, if you say so Mr. Angel...”_

Some of them are Mettaton’s.

_”Ironic is it not? For me to end up here?” **”ℑ 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔨 𝔦𝔱’𝔰 𝔦𝔯𝔬𝔫𝔦𝔠 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔱𝔬 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔤𝔢𝔱 𝔟𝔞𝔠𝔨 𝔲𝔭 𝔞𝔤𝔞𝔦𝔫, 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔣𝔦𝔫𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔞𝔲𝔡𝔦𝔢𝔫𝔠𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲’𝔯𝔢 𝔩𝔬𝔬𝔨𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔣𝔬𝔯.”** “....Thank you, darling.”_

Some of them are different Burgerpants’s.

_”He he, you know, I thought I would be too ugly to meet an angel.” **”ℑ 𝔴𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡𝔫’𝔱 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔴 𝔲𝔤𝔩𝔶. ℑ’𝔡 𝔰𝔞𝔶 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔭𝔬𝔱𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔦𝔞𝔩𝔰 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔴𝔬𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔯𝔣𝔲𝔩.”** “Heh... I-you too, you know?”_

Some of them Snowdrakes.

_”I had an ice pun in my mind...guess it slipped my mind.” **”𝔓𝔣𝔣𝔱. ℑ 𝔰𝔫𝔬𝔴 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔪𝔢𝔞𝔫𝔦𝔫𝔤.”** “Ha, that was terrible Passion.”_

Even Toriels.

_”My child... I- are you sure about this?” **”ℑ’𝔪 𝔰𝔲𝔯𝔢 𝔐𝔦𝔰𝔰 𝔗𝔬𝔯𝔦𝔢𝔩. 𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔠𝔥𝔦𝔩𝔡𝔯𝔢𝔫 𝔱𝔬 𝔤𝔬 𝔟𝔞𝔠𝔨 𝔱𝔬, 𝔡𝔬 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔫𝔬𝔱?”** _

Even Undyne’s.

_”THANKS PUNK! I AM DEFINITELY GOING TO PAY YOU BACK FOR THIS!” **“𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔠𝔞𝔫 𝔭𝔞𝔶 𝔪𝔢 𝔟𝔞𝔠𝔨 𝔟𝔶 𝔩𝔦𝔳𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔭𝔦𝔩𝔶 𝔴𝔦𝔱𝔥 𝔄𝔩𝔭𝔥𝔶𝔰.”** “HAH! Ha... Thanks ya pink punk.”_

And on the rare occasions, Papyrus’s.

_”PASSION! I WON’T FORGET YOU!” **“𝔇𝔬 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔴𝔬𝔯𝔯𝔶 𝔓𝔞𝔭𝔶𝔯𝔲𝔰, 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢 𝔦𝔰 𝔞𝔩𝔴𝔞𝔶𝔰 𝔰𝔬𝔪𝔢𝔬𝔫𝔢 𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔨𝔢𝔢𝔭 𝔪𝔢 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔭𝔞𝔫𝔶.”**_

Occasionally a Frisk, and a Chara. Sometimes they come in pairs even.

_”I... want to make my own choices.” **”𝔗𝔥𝔢𝔫 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔡𝔶?”** “.... I’ve killed people. Don’t you care about them?” **”ℑ 𝔠𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔞𝔟𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔪, 𝔟𝔲𝔱 ℑ 𝔠𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔞𝔟𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔰 𝔴𝔢𝔩𝔩. ℑ 𝔠𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔞𝔟𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔭𝔞𝔰𝔰𝔦𝔬𝔫 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔰𝔱𝔦𝔩𝔩 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢, 𝔞𝔫𝔡 ℑ 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔨 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔭𝔞𝔰𝔰𝔦𝔬𝔫 𝔴𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡 𝔟𝔢 𝔴𝔞𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔡 𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢.”**_

Even rarer occasions, a Sans.

_”This doesn’t seem fair to me buddy-“  
**”ℑ𝔣 ℑ 𝔴𝔞𝔫𝔱𝔢𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔩𝔢𝔞𝔳𝔢 ℑ 𝔴𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔡𝔬𝔫𝔢 𝔰𝔬 𝔩𝔬𝔫𝔤 𝔞𝔤𝔬 𝔖𝔞𝔫𝔰.”** ” _

Of course, Passion engraves all of their little quirks, the names they choose to give, their faces into his mind. He doesn’t mind to be forgotten, but he wants to remember them. Remember them, for he has hope that Ink will be ready one day, and he wants Ink to be able to have memories of the wonders Passion sees in them.

A lot of them linger for a long time with him, keeping him company through the dark, not ready to leave him. That… that want for his presence… he can’t say it doesn’t warm him, but he had decided his fate. He will wait for Ink until he’s ready to accept Passion again. 

_𝔄𝔫𝔡 𝔠𝔬𝔫𝔱𝔦𝔫𝔲𝔢 𝔴𝔞𝔦𝔱𝔦𝔫𝔤, 𝔲𝔫𝔱𝔦𝔩 𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔲𝔞𝔩𝔩𝔶, 𝔥𝔢 𝔯𝔲𝔫𝔰 𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔰𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔫𝔢𝔢𝔡 𝔥𝔦𝔪 𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢, 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔫 𝔞𝔣𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱._

This is a good choice. This way he’s not being a burden. This way he stays out of Ink’s life. This way he doesn’t bring unwanted pain.

_𝔗𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔴𝔞𝔶 𝔥𝔢 𝔡𝔬𝔢𝔰𝔫’𝔱 𝔤𝔦𝔳𝔢 𝔞 𝔠𝔥𝔞𝔫𝔠𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔟𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔯𝔬𝔴𝔫 𝔞𝔴𝔞𝔶 𝔞𝔤𝔞𝔦𝔫._

Eventually, the number of forgotten begin to dwindle, all the while Passion starts to focus more and more on the hope in the family Ink’s been creating for himself, feeling the warmth a mother feels for their children several times as he remembers, the awe Ink should feel for something that is his.

_𝔐𝔞𝔶𝔟𝔢…𝔐𝔞𝔶𝔟𝔢 𝔥𝔢 𝔦𝔰 𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔡𝔶?_

But Passion is too afraid, the stain left on the soul piece ever growing on his face as he finds less and less forgotten souls to aid, and becomes…

_𝔄𝔩𝔬𝔫𝔢_

Before his glow could grow dimmer, the dark purple stain on his cheek spreading, he looks down at where he’s fallen to his knees, hurting too much…

And sees the familiar face of the Abyss look back.

Before he could process what he’s seeing _𝔟𝔢𝔠𝔞𝔲𝔰𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔰𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔯𝔢𝔱𝔲𝔯𝔫 𝔫𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔢 𝔟𝔞𝔠𝔨 𝔱𝔬 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔗𝔯𝔲𝔢 𝔙𝔬𝔦𝔡_ he is grabbed by the hand and yanked into a darkness different than the one he walked in.

And so the True Void recedes back to the state it was before Passion came, the same way a grumbling old man does, relieved from the duty of housing his old enough children. 

Out of sight. Out of mind.  
—————————————————


	3. Pink Night Lamp Is Dumped Into The Arms Of One Fluffy Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abyss!Gaster referred to as Gaster.
> 
> The White Lady is referred to as White.
> 
> Abyss!Sans canonically has his own story going on which you can check out here: https://metakazkz.tumblr.com/post/185816990780/new-abysstale-update
> 
> If you want to.
> 
> All the Abyss characters here belong to metakazkz on tumblr.
> 
> Chronicle belongs to Shigxx
> 
> Memory Sans belongs to undermemory 
> 
> Passion belongs to me.

_There was something he was forgetting. Gaster knew. There were a large number of things he had lost, all because of his own actions, and all because he had decided to be controlling of faiths. He had wrote down each and every one of them, etched them into the inside of his skull and eye sockets so he would never forget, in which case White had been distressed over once she had discovered..._

_No, not the point._

_There was something he was forgetting, a promise, he lost something, he promised something..._

_"𝔾𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣, 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕚𝕤 𝕨𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕘?"_

_Ah, there she is. His very close friend at the current moment. Only friend, if he didn't count Life,Chronicle and Memory. Speaking of which... perhaps he should make a call to his other fellow guardians._

_He wasn't sure how much help they could be to his predicament._

_"𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖." White speaks again, softly, studying him with her gentle, silver gaze, her hands folded in front of her white robes. "𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕤 𝕞𝕖... 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕞𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘." they smile at him._

_**"I...made a promise to someone. I need to remember."** he answered **"I'm not sure where the memories lie... but they feel beyond the Abyss...and beyond our nothing."** and he didn't know he could put a name to such a thing up until now. He didn't know such a term could exist. A nothing beyond the nothing...another void...that's what it felt like..._

_"𝕀𝕥'𝕤 𝕣𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕖𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕞𝕓𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕦𝕤 𝕖𝕟𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟." the white lady agreed with him. Gaster rarely left the Abyss, rarely interacted with any of the AUs that inhabit the multiverse. "𝕀 𝕥𝕣𝕦𝕝𝕪 𝕙𝕠𝕡𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕞𝕓𝕖𝕣 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕞𝕚𝕤𝕖."_

_In return Gaster smiled softly._

\----------------------------

Chronicle had an appreciation for the vastness of the Library. The tall bookshelves that seemed to reach the limitless sky, the endless creative AUs the creators come up with, and the documentation of all timelines, erased, overwritten or still existing was entertaining to read. Chronicle could walk hours on end in one direction, and he would come across multiple covers of books, some new, some old, some ongoing, some completely finished...

They all had a place, here in the Library.

The library that is quite and peaceful in its isolation...

His gaze briefly flickered to the isle called "______Tale" that has books flying in and out of it before he sensed someone enter the Library.

"Hey-a Chronicle-" Abyss stopped mid sentence, then sighed. "Chronicle, it's just me, Abyss."

 _𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲 _used_ 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐚𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐭_ Chronicle thought to himself from where he had tucked his small body in between the shelves, looking down towards Abyss, who was clearly searching for him in an exasperated manner.

"Seriously Chronicle, this happens every time. Shouldn't you be used to me by now?" Abyss spoke again, and true. Chronicle probably should be used to other visitors besides Error and Ink by now. Even Life's presence still makes him nervous to this day.

Instead of answering Abyss he simply slowly, and carefully, crawl backwards, and puts his feet onto the more giant books that he knows are stacked there. Then, still careful to not make a sound his bare feet almost barely touch the ground as he makes his way towards the part of the library he knows Abyss is the most interested in.

The isles that contain the process of the creation of all AUs, all with different hand writings, some typed, some hand written, coming from all sort of different languages and forms...He knows Abyss will automatically know how to get there without Chronicle's help by now. He doesn't have to itneract with him, does he? He can just...just push whatever book he wants to him-

 _ **"Excuse me."**_ in one swift move, Chronicle found his legs dangling over someones shoulder and his hands tightening around someones skull in alarm. _**"I did not wish to alarm you, but I would also prefer that you didn't go into hiding and talked to me properly."**_ Abyss Gaster speaks apologetically.

In no way does this calm Chronicle down. "𝐏-𝐏𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞." he tells A.G., feeling his nerves get the best of him with a stutter, even as the taller Guardian only offered a comforting pat to the knee before holding him securely.

Chronicle hadn't thought about a lot of things before he had new visitors. Sure, he had the mental connection to Ink that allows him to get a sense of how to feel about others, but that's much closer to second hand experience than first hand experience. Thoughts about being as short as Ink, who was fairly short compared to many within the multiverse, weren't things that he would think about, not even when Error found him and he ended up getting a height comparison. He would feel Ink's irritation at being smaller than most, but hadn't entirely understood up until other visitors besides Error and Ink started to come in.

 _ **"I can't trust you to make a run for it, besides that, it's better if you socialize."**_ the other spoke in a knowing manner. Chronicle huffed, knocking his skull against the back fo the others skull. "𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞 𝐈'𝐦 𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮." he muttered.

 _ **"Age does not change the fact that you are fairly inexperienced when it comes to interaction with other sentient beings compared to me."**_ the other replied. _**"And unlike you, I do make an effort. You should try it sometimes."**_

"𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐥, 𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐚 𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐬." Chronicle drawled. "𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐞𝐱𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡."

Except he wasn't a Sans, not entirely, and they both knew this. At least A.G. didn't speak again until they reached the isles where Abyss had, as Chronicle had predicted, made it already.

"Hey Chron-" Abyss began speaking briefly glancing up from the book he was holding, sitting on large piled books for leverage. Chronicle's sure that in any other Library, a lot of people would be getting kicked out for how many times the books were used in such a way. However, the Omniversal Library's books were nearly indestructible. It would take special amounts of intent to truly leave a mark of harm on any of the books here.

"Oh...hello...father." Abyss awkwardly spoke again, staring at A.G. who Chronicle could sense was getting nervous, judging from the way the hands, that were making sure he didn't fall from the abyss beings shoulder, tighten. 

Both of the Abyss brothers had managed reconcile with this Gaster as far as Chronicle knew. Still, it led to awkward situations like this...

"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐆𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫?" he interrupted the awkward staring match that had started between the two.

 _ **"Er, yes."**_ the taller guardian replies, fluttering his upper wings briefly to stave off the sudden tension that came to his back before refolding them back just as quickly. It wouldn't be polite to get a feather on Chronicle's floors. _**"I wanted to look into my memories...I've been feeling that I've forgotten something important."**_

Chronicle hummed. "𝐌𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 Memory's 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐞..." _**"I am aware, however, considering that I've utterly _ **forgotten**_ _ **something important, I believe this is quite a bit more...permanent than the usual forgetting."**_**_

_****_

_****_

Fair point. A.G.'s memory tends to be impeccable after all, almost on par with Chronicle's and Memory's. A privilege that comes with being the ruler and guardian of the Abyss.

"𝐈𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐠𝐚𝐩 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞?" he questioned shifting to point a phalange in the direction of where this multiverses Abyss isle was. He snapped a finger to have the _𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕 𝔹𝕦𝕚𝕝𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕆𝕗 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔸𝕓𝕪𝕤𝕤_ fly into his hands for good measure as well. "𝐈 𝐬𝐮𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐧 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐂𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐟, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐢𝐭, 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐢𝐭."

 _ **"Somewhere between our worlds....destruction...."**_ Abyss visibly tensed as he seemed to have decided to tag along with them. _ **"And the time I woke up in the Abyss."**_

It was oddly specific enough. Chronicle wasn't sure how many Creators truly thought about what happens in between the destruction and the resulting disappearance of a world, but he knew that they were smaller in numbers compared to the rest.

Which, should theocratically make the search easier...

\---------------------------------------------

Chronicle found himself lost in the books.

Apparently despite being in smaller numbers compared to the rest, the amount of Creators that are into _this_ part of the world building were still many.

"Uh, Chron? Aren't you -haaah- tired?" Abyss asked with a yawn, startling Chronicle out of reading. The Omniversal librarian blinked twice before putting his thumb on to the sentence he was reading and looking up to see that Abyss was sleepily leaning his small frame against his father, book half open in his lap. Chronicle didn't had to think about how other beings had to sleep before this. Sure, he knew, but did he think heavily about the concept? No.

"𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐭𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐝, 𝐧𝐨, 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡." with a look sent from A.G. he hastily clarified "𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐝𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐚𝐲." that would be the right thing to say, right? It is the truth. It's Chronicle's job to go through these different documents, and to remember all their labels.

Thankfully Abyss had fallen asleep against his father already, who had multiple books stacked around him. Chronicle wondered if A.G. will attempt to help him out when it comes to reorganizing the isles. The books tended to have a personality of their own.

 _ **"Any luck?**_ the Gaster asked.

"𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐮𝐥𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐆𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠... 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮?"

_**"I've found discussion logs about different levels of existence, and about some...Planes of reality between the multiverse and the Creators themselves? There are theories on a void that they themselves are possibly not aware of among the theories regarding the Abyss."** _

Hm.

_**"....I believe....perhaps we're looking at the wrong isle...This is just a hunch at this point, but are there books regarding Ink and you?"** _

At the mention of his own origins, Chronicle felt a weird tug at where his soul would be if he had one. Yes, there are books about him and Ink.

"𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞." he says as a way of agreement, letting the book in his hands go, and watching it flutter momentarily before repositioning itself onto a higher shelf.

With that he was gone.

\---------------------------------------------

_ℌ𝔢𝔩𝔩𝔬... 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔞𝔴𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔬𝔣 𝔪𝔢. 𝔅𝔲𝔱 ℑ 𝔞𝔪 𝔞𝔴𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔬𝔣 𝔶𝔬𝔲... 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔦𝔯𝔢𝔩𝔶....𝔅𝔲𝔱 ℑ 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔴 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔯𝔢 ℭ𝔥𝔯𝔬𝔫𝔦𝔠𝔩𝔢, 𝔞𝔫𝔡 ℑ 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔴 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔠𝔞𝔫'𝔱 𝔥𝔢𝔞𝔯 𝔪𝔢 𝔯𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱 𝔫𝔬𝔴..._

__ℑ 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔟𝔢𝔢𝔫 𝔴𝔬𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔯𝔦𝔫𝔤...ℑ 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔟𝔢𝔢𝔫 𝔴𝔬𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔯𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔦𝔣 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔴𝔢𝔯𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔞𝔪𝔢 𝔞𝔰 𝔪𝔢...𝔒𝔯 𝔭𝔢𝔯𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔞𝔪𝔢 𝔞𝔰 ℑ𝔫𝔨...𝔟𝔲𝔱 𝔫𝔬, 𝔣𝔞𝔯 𝔣𝔯𝔬𝔪 𝔦𝔱, 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔬𝔴𝔫 𝔭𝔢𝔯𝔰𝔬𝔫._ _

____

____

_ℑ 𝔤𝔲𝔢𝔰𝔰 ℑ 𝔴𝔞𝔫𝔱𝔢𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔱𝔢𝔩𝔩 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔰𝔬𝔪𝔢𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔤. ℑ 𝔴𝔞𝔫𝔱𝔢𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔱𝔢𝔩𝔩 𝔶𝔬𝔲...𝔱𝔬 𝔱𝔢𝔩𝔩 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔬𝔴𝔫 𝔭𝔢𝔯𝔰𝔬𝔫. 𝔗𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢 𝔦𝔰 𝔞 𝔭𝔩𝔞𝔠𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔠𝔞𝔫 𝔣𝔦𝔫𝔡 𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢... 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔲𝔞𝔩𝔩𝔶 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔴𝔦𝔩𝔩 𝔣𝔦𝔫𝔡 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔬𝔴𝔫 𝔭𝔢𝔯𝔰𝔬𝔫. 𝔄𝔫𝔡 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔴𝔬𝔫'𝔱 𝔣𝔢𝔢𝔩 𝔤𝔲𝔦𝔩𝔱𝔶 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔦𝔱._

__

__

_𝔓𝔢𝔯𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔰 𝔦𝔱'𝔰 𝔟𝔢𝔱𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔡𝔬𝔫'𝔱 𝔩𝔦𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔫..._

__

__

_ℑ 𝔴𝔦𝔰𝔥 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔟𝔢𝔰𝔱._

\---------------------------------------------

There was barely there twinge in his ribcage. Something that... wasn't Ink.

𝐀𝐦 𝐈 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐢𝐜𝐤?

No, no there was...Chronicle could only stare at the book in front of him. Something was wrong. So wrong. It felt like something was lodging into his brain. It suddenly felt like something was shifting-the same feeling he had gotten the first time Error had managed to destroy one of the books in here- The whole multiverse itself-

He found himself kneeling down, throwing up puddles of ink. Everything inside of him was knotting and-

 _ **"Chronicle!"**_ he gasped for breath as someone placed a hand onto his back. _**"Chron-"**_ He can't hear him.

\---------------------------------------------

_...𝔄𝔯𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔩𝔯𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱? 𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔣𝔢𝔢𝔩, 𝔰𝔱𝔯𝔞𝔫𝔤𝔢 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔬𝔣 𝔞 𝔰𝔲𝔡𝔡𝔢𝔫. 𝔏𝔦𝔨𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲'𝔯𝔢 𝔱𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔞𝔭𝔞𝔯𝔱._

\---------------------------------------------

"𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐇𝐇 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠" he wasn't even sure if he had spoken out loud through the violent flip flops his entire being seemingly was making, but Gaster lies him down on the floor, and that is most likely a good decision because everything is spinning

\---------------------------------------------

_ℑ 𝔴𝔦𝔩𝔩 𝔴𝔞𝔦𝔱 𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢, 𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔰𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱, 𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔪𝔦𝔫𝔡..._

\---------------------------------------------

 _ **"Chronicle, what is-"**_

"𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲- 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲."

\---------------------------------------------

_𝔚𝔦𝔱𝔥 𝔫𝔬 𝔴𝔞𝔶 𝔱𝔬 𝔟𝔬𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯 𝔞𝔫𝔶𝔬𝔫𝔢._

\---------------------------------------------

The Gaster reaches out to touch Chronicle on the forehead, concentrating as he looked into the 'tear' that was affecting Chronicle so much.

His son looked on worriedly, wide awake.

\---------------------------------------------

_𝔗𝔥𝔞𝔱'𝔰 𝔥𝔬𝔴 𝔦𝔱 𝔰𝔥𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡 𝔟𝔢._

\---------------------------------------------

_**No** _

\---------------------------------------------

 _?_

\---------------------------------------------

_**I made a promise.** _

He grabs who he remembers at that moment.

\---------------------------------------------

_𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔯𝔢..._

\---------------------------------------------

_**Passion.** _

_**It's time for you to be found.** _

And Gaster wrenches his hand from the cold absolute nothingness...

...Dragging out what looked like a pink version of Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which;
> 
> Chronicle is baffled and uninterested in how mortals function, and would prefer to bury himself in a mountain of books. Please and thank you. No, he doesn't care about how smol and cute he is. Give the cuddles to Ink. He's too confused by them.


	4. Compassion Can Leave You Dysfunctional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I FINALLY UPDATED
> 
> No i have no idea in which part of the timeline this entire thing is happening in. No, i actually have no idea what age or at what point in their lifetimes the characters should be at the moment either.
> 
> PJ belongs to 7goodangel~
> 
> Gradient belongs to askcomboclub
> 
> Monochrome Hazard belongs to Kamigarin on tumblr and is an ink ship kid.

"𝐒𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧, 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫?" Chronicle asked, still holding his mid section with one arm, as he sat down, feeling dizzy from the lingering phantom pressure he was feeling before. He had never felt anything like it before. The feeling of his insides being opened, the feeling of...a pull...

Idly, he wonders if this feeling was as intense for Ink as it was for him. When he had checked, it seems like Ink was at least startled, but not thrown about as Chronicle was. 

_𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐬 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞..._

**_"It seems so...I.. cannot remember the exact location now, even though I believe I had for a brief moment.... but yes, this is him."_** the pink, glowing version of Ink was unconscious, leaning against one of the bookshelves, seeming to have gone into shock from the sudden change in location. 

**_"I owe a great deal for him."_ **

"...𝐒𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞."

**_"Is there something wrong Chronicle?"_ **

"𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭."

There were no records of this Pink!Ink in any of Chronicle's books. His library...this library holds the records of all that ceased to exist, do exist, and will exist in time. It's where ideas, even a passing thought that was given brief consideration were recorded. Not even Error has the ability to destroy them. 

So, what was this gap in information?

"So, who is he exactly?...Or rather, what is he? Is he from another multiverse?" Abyss pipes in, eye lights curious. 

Ah, right.

"𝐍𝐨, 𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐈𝐧𝐤... 𝐈 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐲 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐢𝐧 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐭."

"So, same as you then?"

Chronicle shook his head at this. "𝐍𝐨 𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐬, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐥𝐲...a part 𝐨𝐟 𝐈𝐧𝐤." No matter how much close he wants to be to his own origins, a small instinctive desire that holds no priority over the ones he holds for his role. "𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐈, 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥, 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐡𝐢𝐦." 

"So like... his kid."

"𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐞𝐱𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐧..." Chronicle sighed, leaning back against the bookshelves as he rethinks his words. "𝐍𝐨, 𝐧𝐨 𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐧. 𝐈'𝐦 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞... 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐰𝐢𝐧 𝐈 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐞."

"Oh... that... makes sense I guess? So you're not like, an extension of him then?"

"𝐍𝐨. 𝐖𝐞 𝐝𝐨, 𝐡𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫, 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐮𝐥𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐮𝐬...𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐈 𝐝𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐧𝐤𝐬 𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥."

"You mean the omniverse then?-"

 _ **"As interesting of a discussion this is, I believe our guest is waking up."**_ A.G. interrupts their conversation. Chronicle tended to take a long time to explain the simplest things, and that particular topic was a complicated matter that would take a longer time to explain. Really, this is another reason why he wanted the other guardian to socialize more.

"......𝔊𝔞𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔯? ℌ𝔬𝔴..." was what came from Passion's mouth upon locking eyes. Almost immediately, the room seemed to become filled with a mixture of hope and... Chronicle felt his cheeks warm as yet another foreign feeling washed over him. 

"U-um..." He hears Abyss stutter from besides him, and turns to see the other recovering himself, clearly trying to get his 'act together'. "Who are you exactly?"

"𝔒𝔥, ℑ'𝔪 𝔓𝔞𝔰𝔰𝔦𝔬𝔫..." than he locks eyes with Chronicle. "ℑ𝔱'𝔰 𝔶𝔬𝔲!" suddenly the room is filled with warmth, and it feels like all of it is directed at Chronicle and... and....

Passion is suddenly in front of him, crouching down and holding his hands. So unlike Ink, full of life, his smile full of warmth, and Chronicle finds himself unable to look away. He's warm all over in a way he never felt before and it's complete instinct that makes him lean against the other. 

"ℑ'𝔪 𝔤𝔩𝔞𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔴 𝔶𝔬𝔲'𝔯𝔢 𝔬𝔨𝔞𝔶! 𝔏𝔞𝔰𝔱 𝔱𝔦𝔪𝔢 ℑ 𝔰𝔞𝔴 𝔶𝔬𝔲..." the passion, _ **Stars The Passion**_ , he feels coming from the other is dizzying, twinging resonantly through the bond he shares with Ink, and Chronicle feels that he's going to get lost among it. Like he's going to burn inside out.

_𝐈𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐡𝐮𝐠_

"𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔴𝔢𝔯𝔢𝔫'𝔱 𝔡𝔬𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔰𝔬 𝔴𝔢𝔩𝔩... 𝔅𝔲𝔱 ℑ'𝔪 𝔤𝔩𝔞𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔰𝔢𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔰𝔢𝔢𝔪 𝔱𝔬 𝔟𝔢 𝔡𝔬𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔣𝔦𝔫𝔢!"

_**"Passion, I believe you've overwhelmed him."** _

"𝔄𝔥?" Passion blinks his eyesockets, his pink, normal shaped eyelights looking at A.G. before looking back to Chronicle.

Who...had a dark blush across his face, and had a peculiar expression. Passion could tell he seems to be happy though. But quite confused. 

"𝐔𝐡..." Chronicle sways where he sits, looking drunk. "𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥.... 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞...𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞?" 

Abyss let out a wheeze, mumbling under his breath _oh Void_.

 _ **"I feel proper introductions are in order."**_ A.G. Speaks once again, two pair of his hands clasped behind, another pair in floating in front of him, the tips of his phalanges touching together in a thinking position. 

_**"This here is Passion, and as you may have guessed at this point, he is a soul piece."** _

_**"To be more specific, he is a piece of what would have been Ink's soul."** _

\-----------------

Somewhere within the Doodlesphere, Ink has stood up, narrowing his eyes as he stared off into space, the children around him just as alert around him.

Error narrows his eyes questioningly from his web of strings, Hazard cuddled up against his chest, but wide alert, his stringy limbs wrapped around his father's arms.

Ink then sits down, shaking his head, and his children all seem to relax in tandem. 

"Not now." he states cryptically at the questioning gaze.

\-----------------

"...[̲̅D][̲̅o] [̲̅y][̲̅o][̲̅u] [̲̅t][̲̅h][̲̅i][̲̅n][̲̅k] [̲̅U][̲̅n][̲̅c][̲̅l][̲̅e] [̲̅C][̲̅h][̲̅r][̲̅o][̲̅n][̲̅'][̲̅s] [̲̅d][̲̅o][̲̅i][̲̅n][̲̅g] [̲̅o][̲̅k][̲̅a][̲̅y][̲̅?]" Gradient speaks from where he's sitting, eyes intent on his screens as he sits on the giant cliff overlooking the AU they're currently at. 

"Your voice is glitching again." his older siblings voice calls back down without hesitation from where they're standing on the top of the mountain, hands held out in front of them as the sky changes colors and the clouds begin to show a pattern. "So you felt it too then?" they say again.

Gradient clears his throat first, static still lingering on him from feeling the faint echo of that strange pressure from before. "Ye[̲̅a]h. Is the] [mess[a][̲̅g]e set [̲̅u][̲̅p] yet?" 

It was a new project they were working on for the story. A new experiment. "Yeah, almost, it should give him the right hint. Probably." It always varied from AU to AU. Sometimes characters were more developed, and freer to be receptive to outside oddities that goes around them. Sometimes the Creators put a limit to the amount of things they can perceive. Although, PJ was sure that this time around the character might get it.

Wonder how the character would react to finding out about _that_ this early on?...

"Let's go visit Uncle Chron's library after we're done here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer any question before hand, PJ and Gradient are playing around with an random AU and messing with a random storyline. They're a bit older than the main story here, because some time had passed before things got to here.


	5. Chronicle's Library Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicle's Library in my head.
> 
> I suck at bookshelves ive discovered,


	6. Short Chapter(Please Read Summary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forest fires are a thing that is happening around here,
> 
> and I will be having difficulties replying back to comments, because the place we're kind of temporarily evacuating to has crappy internet.
> 
> Well, better than to get toasted amiright?
> 
> In the mean time, please enjoy this rushed chapter... I will be working on the other stories!

"𝐏𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞." Chronicle says from where he's now being given a piggy back ride by Abyss. Upon Passion simply blinking in response with a tilt of his head, he sighs "𝐈'𝐦 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐝. 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐫𝐲." 

"𝔒𝔥, 𝔟𝔲𝔱 ℑ 𝔞𝔪 𝔱𝔯𝔲𝔩𝔶 𝔤𝔩𝔞𝔡 𝔶𝔬𝔲'𝔯𝔢 𝔬𝔨𝔞𝔶...𝔶𝔬𝔲'𝔯𝔢 𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔶 𝔦𝔪𝔭𝔬𝔯𝔱𝔞𝔫𝔱 𝔱𝔬 ℑ𝔫𝔨 𝔞𝔣𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔞𝔩𝔩, 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔈𝔯𝔯𝔬𝔯, 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔰𝔬 𝔪𝔞𝔫𝔶 𝔬𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯 𝔭𝔢𝔬𝔭𝔩𝔢." Passion smiles, and Chronicle feels it hit him right where his ribs are. Abyss adjusts his hold upon feeling Chronicle put his skull against his shoulder, phalanges tightening on his collarbone just the slightest bit. He can feel the hint of a smile pressed against his shoulder blade.

Really, it's kind of cute to see this side of the librarian...but on the other hand, the feelings Chronicle are getting are not really his own. Possibly, the reason why Chronicle wasn't dealing too well with the situation is because they're not his feelings...

Well, Abyss doesn't want to assume anything. So he's going to put aside that thought for now. "So...you're basically what Ink would be like with a SOUL or...?" 

"𝔒𝔥 𝔫𝔬, 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔩𝔩𝔶. ℑ𝔱'𝔰 𝔪𝔬𝔯𝔢 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔭𝔩𝔦𝔠𝔞𝔱𝔢𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔫 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱..."

"Oh?"

"𝔚𝔥𝔶, 𝔶𝔢𝔰, 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔢𝔵𝔞𝔪𝔭𝔩𝔢, 𝔪𝔶 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔭𝔞𝔰𝔰𝔦𝔬𝔫 𝔦𝔰 𝔦𝔫𝔡𝔦𝔰𝔠𝔯𝔦𝔪𝔦𝔫𝔞𝔱𝔢. 𝔄 𝔩𝔬𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔢𝔪𝔬𝔱𝔦𝔬𝔫𝔰 𝔱𝔢𝔫𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔟𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔴𝔞𝔶, 𝔞𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔶 𝔠𝔬𝔯𝔢 𝔬𝔣 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔪𝔬𝔫𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔥𝔲𝔪𝔞𝔫𝔰. 𝔚𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔤𝔦𝔳𝔢𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔪 𝔡𝔦𝔯𝔢𝔠𝔱𝔦𝔬𝔫 𝔴𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡 𝔟𝔢..." Passion waves his hands around in a gesture. "𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔟𝔬𝔡𝔶? ℑ 𝔰𝔲𝔭𝔭𝔬𝔰𝔢. 𝔒𝔯 𝔯𝔞𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯, 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔢𝔵𝔭𝔢𝔯𝔦𝔢𝔫𝔠𝔢𝔰 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔲𝔤𝔥𝔱 𝔭𝔯𝔬𝔠𝔢𝔰𝔰𝔢𝔰..."

"...Huh. So at our Core... all of us have an indiscriminate passion for everything is what you're saying?"

"𝔜𝔢𝔰! 𝔜𝔬𝔲'𝔯𝔢 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔮𝔲𝔦𝔱𝔢 𝔟𝔢𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔦𝔣𝔲𝔩 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔴𝔞𝔶!"

Oh wow that's... that's such an embarrassing thing to say. Abyss's not sure how to exactly feel about it. He does, however, feel warmed by the genuine and honest way Passion speaks of it.

"𝔄𝔩𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔲𝔤𝔥...𝔢𝔵𝔭𝔢𝔯𝔦𝔢𝔫𝔠𝔢𝔰, 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔬𝔫𝔦𝔫𝔤𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔴𝔬𝔯𝔩𝔡 𝔟𝔯𝔦𝔫𝔤𝔰, 𝔪𝔞𝔨𝔢 𝔦𝔱 𝔡𝔦𝔣𝔣𝔦𝔠𝔲𝔩𝔱 𝔱𝔬 𝔢𝔵𝔭𝔯𝔢𝔰𝔰 𝔰𝔲𝔠𝔥 𝔰𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔦𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱 ℑ 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔨. 𝔗𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢 𝔦𝔰 𝔬𝔫𝔩𝔶 𝔰𝔬 𝔪𝔲𝔠𝔥 𝔞 𝔭𝔢𝔯𝔰𝔬𝔫 𝔠𝔞𝔫 𝔡𝔬, 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔞𝔩𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔲𝔤𝔥 𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔶𝔬𝔫𝔢 ℑ'𝔳𝔢 𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯 𝔪𝔢𝔱 𝔥𝔞𝔰 𝔞𝔩𝔴𝔞𝔶𝔰 𝔟𝔢𝔢𝔫 𝔠𝔞𝔭𝔞𝔟𝔩𝔢 𝔬𝔣 𝔰𝔲𝔠𝔥 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔭𝔞𝔰𝔰𝔦𝔬𝔫 𝔱𝔬𝔴𝔞𝔯𝔡𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔴𝔬𝔯𝔩𝔡..." Passion trails off, a sad look crossing his eyelights and the purple splotch on his cheek slightly spreading...and Abyss can feel that slightly raw hurt hit something deep inside him.

"𝔜𝔢𝔰, 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢 𝔦𝔰 𝔬𝔫𝔩𝔶 𝔰𝔬 𝔪𝔲𝔠𝔥 𝔬𝔫𝔢 𝔠𝔞𝔫 𝔡𝔬, 𝔴𝔦𝔱𝔥 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔩𝔦𝔪𝔦𝔱𝔰 𝔭𝔲𝔱 𝔲𝔭𝔬𝔫 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔪." Passion's smile is bitter. "ℑ𝔱'𝔰 𝔡𝔦𝔣𝔣𝔦𝔠𝔲𝔩𝔱 𝔱𝔬 𝔣𝔢𝔢𝔩 𝔰𝔬 𝔪𝔲𝔠𝔥, 𝔴𝔥𝔢𝔫 𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔰𝔢 𝔣𝔢𝔢𝔩𝔦𝔫𝔤𝔰 𝔞𝔩𝔬𝔫𝔢 𝔠𝔞𝔫'𝔱 𝔠𝔥𝔞𝔫𝔤𝔢 𝔞 𝔰𝔦𝔱𝔲𝔞𝔱𝔦𝔬𝔫."

Chronicle shivers against his back, and now Abyss can feel something wet hit his shoulder. A.G. looked pained, holding his chest.

Abyss.

Abyss suddenly felt alone, unreasonably alone. A lonely feeling.

But not one that belongs to him-

"[̲̅H][̲̅e]-ya Unc][̲̅l]e C][̲̅h][̲̅r][̲̅o][̲̅n][̲̅!][̲̅-" Gradient's voice comes in crackling then stops.

"....[̲̅A][̲̅r][̲̅e] [̲̅w][̲̅e] [̲̅i][̲̅n][̲̅t][̲̅e][̲̅r][̲̅r][̲̅u][̲̅p][̲̅t][̲̅i][̲̅n][̲̅g][̲̅?]"

"Gradey, static." PJ's reminding voice comes in.

"[E]r[r]-! [R][i]ght-" a few coughes. "A[r]e we inte[r]r]upti[n]g something?" the younger of the two siblings ask from where they were now on the Library's floor. 

" ** _No, not at all._** " A.G. says swiftly right as Passion gasps, and the room seems to brighten again.

"𝔒𝔥 𝔥𝔢𝔩𝔩𝔬, 𝔦𝔱'𝔰 𝔰𝔬 𝔫𝔦𝔠𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔰𝔢𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲!" he looks like he wants to rush over to them in excitement, holding himself back from doing so. 

PJ tilts their head, and squints at the pink soul piece in front of them. "...You're not mom." they conclude after a minute of staring.

Passion shakes his head with the same smile, seemingly unbothered by this statement, his purple splotch recessing with fondness. "𝔑𝔬, ℑ'𝔪 𝔫𝔬𝔱... 𝔟𝔲𝔱 ℑ 𝔞𝔪 𝔞 𝔭𝔞𝔯𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔥𝔦𝔪." 

"Huh." PJ clicks his tongue, eyelights looking like they were racing with thoughts."So... how much of a part of him are you?"

"𝔚𝔢𝔩𝔩, ℑ 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔴 𝔞𝔟𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔞 𝔠𝔢𝔯𝔱𝔞𝔦𝔫 𝔒𝔪𝔫𝔦-"

Before anymore could be said PJ was already sending a ink splotch right at Passion, Gradient's face twisting in glee.

"𝔒𝔥, 𝔰𝔬𝔯𝔯𝔶, ℑ 𝔴𝔞𝔰𝔫'𝔱 𝔰𝔲𝔭𝔭𝔬𝔰𝔢𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔰𝔞𝔶 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔴𝔞𝔰 ℑ?" 

"[O][o][o][h] sibl[i][i]i[i]n[g]~" Gradient began speaking, PJ refusing to look at him.

Meanwhile, Abyss felt confused. Who was Omni? 

He managed to ignore the fond feeling that he can discern wasn't his own. Yes, it's adorable how young people fall in love, and nostalgic bringing perhaps, but those aren't people he's really close to...

"𝐈𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐝?" Chronicle finally speaks rubbing his phalanges at where those unprompted tears had fallen. "𝐎𝐫 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐲 𝐚 𝐬𝐨𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥?" 

"Felt like visiting Uncle Chron." PJ immediately latched onto the subject change. "Well, more like felt that there was.. something going on." star shaped and round eyelight flicker towards where Passion stood, seemingly happy. "So, what's your...name?"

"𝔓𝔞𝔰𝔰𝔦𝔬𝔫!" the room seems to brighten with a pink glow.

"[I][m] re[c]ord[i]ng th[i]s..." Gradient muttered, whistling innocently when PJ swats at him.

"..Okay, Passion... do you want to come back to the Doodlesphere with us?"


	7. The Librarian Finally Get Peace and Quiet

“𝔒𝔥, 𝔫𝔬 ℑ’𝔪 𝔞𝔣𝔯𝔞𝔦𝔡 ℑ 𝔴𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡 𝔯𝔞𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯 𝔫𝔬𝔱!” Passion says, all too brightly and softly, with a sureness that makes Gradient perk up in surprise, and make Abyss blink several times in even further confusion.

“....I see.” PJ says, face neutral. “Is there a reason why?” They then proceed to ask calmly.

“𝔚𝔢𝔩𝔩... 𝔄𝔰 𝔪𝔲𝔠𝔥 𝔞𝔰 ℑ 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔴 𝔴𝔥𝔶 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔴𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡 𝔴𝔞𝔫𝔱 𝔪𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔢 𝔞𝔩𝔬𝔫𝔤, ℑ’𝔪 𝔞𝔣𝔯𝔞𝔦𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔪𝔬𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯 𝔦𝔰𝔫’𝔱 𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔡𝔶 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔪𝔢 𝔶𝔢𝔱...” Passion explains, clasping his hands together. “𝔒𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔴𝔦𝔰𝔢 𝔥𝔢 𝔴𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔟𝔢𝔢𝔫 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔣𝔦𝔯𝔰𝔱 𝔬𝔫𝔢 𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢 𝔡𝔬𝔫’𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔨?” 

It was an honest observation. A logical one at that. 

“ℑ’𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔨 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 ℑ𝔫𝔨 𝔫𝔢𝔢𝔡𝔰 𝔰𝔬𝔪𝔢 𝔱𝔦𝔪𝔢 𝔟𝔢𝔣𝔬𝔯𝔢 𝔥𝔢 𝔠𝔞𝔫 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔡𝔢𝔠𝔦𝔰𝔦𝔬𝔫 𝔯𝔢𝔤𝔞𝔯𝔡𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔪𝔢. ℌ𝔬𝔴𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯...” he stops himself right there, meeting eyelights with PJ carefully. “ℑ’𝔪 𝔰𝔲𝔯𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔥𝔢 𝔴𝔦𝔩𝔩 𝔴𝔞𝔫𝔱 𝔴𝔥𝔞𝔱’𝔰 𝔟𝔢𝔰𝔱 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔠𝔥𝔦𝔩𝔡𝔯𝔢𝔫, 𝔦𝔫𝔠𝔩𝔲𝔡𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔶𝔬𝔲.”

“ℑ 𝔩𝔬𝔳𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔪𝔬𝔰𝔱 𝔞𝔣𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔞𝔩𝔩! 𝔜𝔬𝔲’𝔯𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔪𝔬𝔰𝔱 𝔭𝔯𝔢𝔠𝔦𝔬𝔲𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔤𝔰 𝔱𝔬 𝔪𝔢!”

At this exclamation, PJ’s expression turned embarrassed, a golden hue spreading across their cheek as they turned they broke eye contact. 

“Embarrassing...”

Gradient, meanwhile, smiled, though he eyed his older sibling with a questioning gaze. "[̲̅W][̲̅ell, [̲̅s[̲̅i]n][̲̅c][̲̅e] [you're] [̲̅n][̲̅o][̲̅t] [̲̅c]omin[̲̅g] [̲̅with] us, [̲̅y][̲̅o][̲̅u] staying [̲̅i][̲̅n] Uncle [C]hron's Library] [̲̅then]?"

"ℌ𝔪, ℑ'𝔳𝔢 𝔟𝔢𝔢𝔫 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔨𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔞𝔟𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱..."

"𝐍𝐨" Chronicle's voice suddenly echoes through, causing everyone to blink in surprise.

"𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐨 𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞. 𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐭𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐤𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲." he quickly explains, uprighting his posture, then lowering himself on shaky legs from Abyss's shoulders. 

"𝐒𝐨 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐆𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐢𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐮𝐥𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐞'𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐞𝐫, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞."

Everyone waits with bathed breath, the teens being the only ones confused as they weren't there to experience the brutality of Passion's sadness.

"....𝔜𝔬𝔲'𝔯𝔢 𝔰𝔬 𝔡𝔦𝔩𝔦𝔤𝔢𝔫𝔱 ℭ𝔥𝔯𝔬𝔫𝔦𝔠𝔩𝔢!" Passion suddenly bursts out, honest, genuine affection nearly knocking Chronicle down further than the already is.

"[I] wa[n]t to f[o]ll[o]w h[i]m aro[u]nd." Gradient immediately speaks. "Y[o]u kn[o]w, to keep an [e]y[e] on [him]."

"We all know you just want to watch happens. I'm keeping an eye on my brother." PJ speaks, leaning their 

"𝐖-𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧..." Chronicle begins, expression suddenly becoming determined. The Library begins to rumble.

"𝐆𝐞𝐭-" he raises his hands, the book columns starting to slowly turn and spin, and the books fluttering out of the shelves speedily flying towards Passion, PJ and Gradient.

"𝐎𝐔𝐓!"

The Librarian claps his hands together loudly.

"Oh." PJ only manages to say before they end up getting swept up in the paper and leather alongside their two companions, and practically washed down the entire corridor towards another shelf that is spinning in circles then widening like a gaping, hungry maw, shimmering into a vortex.

All three of them get slammed through, the books stopping just short, fluttering in air.

Almost immediately the Library resets back to normal.

"...𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐰𝐨... 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐨𝐭?" Chronicle dusts himself, then looks towards the both of them with his star and square shaped beige eyelights. 

Abyss gulps, while A.G. chuckles, already resigned to his fate.

\-----------------

After all was said and done, A.G. kicked out back to his abyss realm where White Lady was waiting for him, Abyss kicked out to where Beats and Kin are playing in the snow of a Snowdin, Chronicle took a moment to finally relax, his socialising capacity overfilled.

"𝐁𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞, 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮." the short skeleton sighed to himself in contentment.

...

_I'm truly am glad!_

"𝐓𝐫𝐮𝐥𝐲, 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐈𝐧𝐤'𝐬 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐞. 𝐇𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐝𝐢𝐨𝐜𝐲." he remarks to himself. Casually insulting Ink, his raison d'etre, comes so easily to him now-a-days.

Well, Haventale is their first spot they will land in. He made sure of that. 

That's where they should be meeting _that_ person.

"𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐧𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨. 𝐖𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐥𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡 𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮." he recites a quote he had read "𝐀 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐮𝐧𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐬..." he sighs leaning further into the stack of books.

"𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧... 𝐈𝐧𝐤?"


	8. You Thought It Was Nightmare, But It Was G!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers block is getting to me. 
> 
> Nightmare isn't in the picture....yet.

A skeleton of average height, with two lines going down and up on his face, sits on a bench in Restored Haventale. No matter what Universe he's been too, Asgores had bad naming senses. That's fine though, better to have self explanatory names. 

Restored Haventale, as the name suggests, is Haventale that has been restored back to his former glory. Nightmare, the guardian of negativity, relented the tight hold he had on the Universe, though half of it is still technically under his rule, and had allowed it to become a safe haven once again. 

G wasn't entirely well versed in the History of their multiverse, as he's more of a Language Font teacher in the Multiversity that Sci managed to build up few years back... on the other hand, he's only been teaching for a month there.

Point is, G isn't entirely sure about the exact details that had went down at the time. He only knows it's a fairly recent development at this point.

He huffs, puffing smoke from around his cigarette. 

There was a reason why he was here.

I's a quiet, peaceful universe. 

And he needs that peace and quiet right now. Now when he suddenly has all this memories flooding through him.

Memories of-

 _Speak of the devil and he shall come_ G thought as suddenly right besides the bench a portal opened, and out fell two of his students, along with a now familiar pink skeleton.

_Passion._

"I [w]ill pr[a]n[k] Un[c]le [C]hr[o]n f[or] thi[s]." Gradient murmurs from where he's laid across the ground, PJ speaking up from besides him "Seconded."

And Passion...Passion was giggling.

Putting out his smoke, and then pocketing throwing it into a trashcan nearby, he makes his way towards the three forms.

"☟︎☜︎✡︎✌︎ 😐︎✋︎👎︎💧︎📪︎ ☟︎⚐︎🏱︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎✞︎☜︎ 👌︎☜︎☜︎☠︎ 👎︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ☟︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎🕈︎⚐︎☼︎😐︎" he calls out, causing both siblings to freeze where they are.

"....Uh...☟︎☜︎✡︎ 💣︎☼︎📬︎ ☝︎" PJ answers. Bummer.

Like any other language teacher, G loves torturing his students by speaking different dialects. PJ is unfortunately a fast learner, so it's less fun to tease them. He switches back to the regular font, turning and holding out a hand to Passion who was still sitting on the ground.

"It's been a while Passion." 

The pink soul piece finally stops laughing, and with a warm smile greets the taller back. 

"𝔖𝔬 𝔦𝔱 𝔥𝔞𝔰 𝔊. ℑ'𝔪 𝔤𝔩𝔞𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔰𝔢𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲'𝔳𝔢 𝔤𝔯𝔬𝔴𝔫 𝔰𝔬 𝔪𝔲𝔠𝔥..."

It's a beautiful day for reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation;
> 
> *Heya kids, hope you didn't forget your homeworks
> 
> *Hey Mr.G


	9. The End(For Now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying this off here...
> 
> So for now-
> 
> THE END


End file.
